


Watching

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [5]
Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Nolan just happened to be checking the camera that Emily knew damn well was there when he saw her lying on the sofa and definitely not sleeping.





	Watching

Nolan didn't mean to become a voyeur. The cameras were on and he happened to be checking them and Emily was at that moment sitting on the sofa, reclining with her head tipped back so her hair cascaded even further down her back than usual.

She was not sleeping as he'd first summarised seeing her relaxed pose. Her legs were parted, one hand pressed in between the lower buttons of the floral summer dress. Her breathing quickened, as did Nolan's pulse.

He should not be watching this yet he could not tear his eyes away. He bit his lip, one hand wandering close to his own crotch.

Emily's lips parted. She shifted on the seat, hips lifting slightly. She was breathing hard and the orgasm was obvious when she gave one deep sigh and then panted, body shaking with waves of delight.

Nolan felt excited and ashamed.

Emily licked at her lips, pulled her hand free, smoothed down her dress. She shook herself, regaining her composure.

Then she stared directly at the camera – she knew the location, she'd planted it herself, but what happened next floored him. She blew it a kiss.

Nolan nearly fell of his seat in surprise. What a gift. Later he was going to have to wonder what it meant but for now he was going to have to carry out his own moment of self-pleasure. That or a cold shower.

Nolan did not like cold showers.


End file.
